A randomized open label phase II study of Temozolomide and reference agent Procarbazine in the treatment of patients with glioblastoma multiforme at first relapse after surgery, external beam chemotherapy and at most one chemotherapy regimen. Efficacy will defined as six month progression free survival. Secondary measures will be quality of life and survival. Toxicity will be carefully monitored.